Lieb mich, wenn du kannst
by CookieCookie
Summary: In Zeiten des Krieges und der Umbruchs wandeln sich die Menschen. Nicht alle, aber die meisten...
1. 0101

Draco Malfoy wachte mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet und mit überdurchschnittlich schnell klopfendem Herzen auf. Wieder dieser Traum, wieder das Schreien. Immer wieder. Er durchlitt er jede Nacht von neuem. Seit Wochen schon, er hatte in der letzten Zeit so gut wie nie geschlafen, er war nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen., denn immer wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er ihn, so als würde sich ein Film wieder und wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielen.

„_Draco, du musst dich entscheiden, zwischen der Macht der Dunkelheit und der Nichtsnutzigkeit der Muggelfreunde. Entscheide dich so, dass ich, dein Vater stolz auf dich sein kann, Mach mich z7u einem ehrenwerten Mann, zeige der Welt, dass du als mein Sohn in meine Fußstapfen trittst. Schlage der Weg der Herrschaft ein. Du weißt, das eines Tages nur die wahren, reinen Zauberer überleben werden. Wir, die wahren Machthaber der Magie, werden in naher Zukunft über Leben und Tod entscheiden und darüber, wer es wert sein wird, die Gabe der Magier zu vervollständigen. Nur reines Blut wird akzeptiert werden. Die, die sich dagegen entscheiden, werden geächtet werden von der magischen Gemeinschaft, sie werden sich wünschen niemals das Licht der Welt erblickt zu haben. Schließ dich der dunklen Macht an, tritt in den Kreis der Imperatoren."_

„Imperatoren, gute Umschreibung Vater. Machtgeile Bluthunde wäre wohl doch passender." Der blasse Junge, dessen Gesicht von tiefen dunklen Ringen unter den Augenliedern gezeichnet war, stand ratlos von seinem bett auf und durchschritt den Raum mit gedämpften Schritten. Er wollte auf keinen Fall jemanden aufwecken, nicht einen von denen, die sich so verzweifelt Sorgen um ihn machten. So als würde er bei dem kleinsten Versuch das bett zu verlassen gleich umfallen und auf der Stelle tot liegen bleiben. Draco blickte vom Feste aus auf dem verlassenen Gehweg und fragte sich von neuem, warum er ausgerechnet in diesem haus gelandet was. Mit jedem haus in Großbritannien hätte er vorlieb genommen aber nein, auf Befehl von Dumbledor wurde er hier untergebracht. „Dumbledore, was den wohl veranlasst hat mich hierher zu verfrachten. Wahrscheinlich weil es niemanden sonst gab der mich freiwillig aufgenommen hätte." Draco sah sich in dem Zimmer um, betrachtete die Wände an denen Gemälde alter, vor langer Zeit verstorbener Zauberer hingen. „Sehr nett seht ihr ja nicht aus, muss ja mal sagen." Draco erschrak ganz plötzlich, als er eine unbekannte Stimme hinter sich vernahm „Mister Malfoy, Ihr sind ebenfalls vom dem meinigen Blut. Nett sein ist nicht die Stärke der Malfoys. Das müssten Sie doch am besten wissen." Der blasse Zauberer, der mit hochnäsigem Blick aus Draco herabblickte, verzog sein Gesicht zu einem argwöhnischen Grinsen und schüttelte etwas pikiert den Kopf. „Oh Verzeihung, ich wollte sie nicht in Ihrer Ehre als totes Mitglied einer völlig gestörten Familie beleidigen!" Draco Malfoy ging mit energischen Schritten auf das Bild zu und blickte den Zauberer wütend an. Dann blieb sein Blick auf der kleinen silbernen Plakette stehen, die unter dem Bild angebracht war. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er las war doch stand. _Lucius Aristarius Montorsius Malfoy VI._

„Sie sind tatsächlich Lucius Aristarius Montorsius Malfoy VI.? Dann sind wir ja wirklich verwandt. Aber warum zum Teufel hängen sie in einem Haus, das Harry Potter gehört?" Er blickte sehr verwundert auf den Griesgram, der immer noch kopfschüttelnd auf ihn nieder sah. „Das kann ich Ihnen sagen, dieses Haus gehört zwar dem jungem Mister Potter aber es ist nur die Hinterlassenschaft des verstorbenen Mister Sirius Black, der, wie Sie selbstverständlich wissen, ein Verwandter von Ihnen ist. Und weil die Malfoys, da überall in Großbritannien verstreut, stets Bilder der Verstorbenen aufhängen um diese als Botschafter zu benutzen, hänge eben auch ich hier in diesem Haus. Und um gleich Ihre nächste Frage zu beantworten, die Sie mir mit Sicherheit gleich stellen werden, alle Gemälde der Familie wurden mit Klebeflüchen an die Wände gebracht, damit kein Unbefugter sie lösen kann." Draco staunte nicht schlecht über diese Informationen, und obwohl er es nicht schlecht fand, mal ein verstorbenes Mitglied der Familie Malfoy zu sehen, das ihm bislang verborgen blieb, war da noch etwas das ihm keine Ruhe gab. „Aber warum wurden sie dann nicht wie die meisten Gemälde verhüllt? Als Mitglied der Malfoy-Familie sind Sie den Bewohnern dieses Hauses ja wohl nicht sehr wohl gesonnen." „Mister Malfoy, Sie sind misstrauisch wie Ihr Vater, eine Stärke der Familie wenn ich das so sagen darf, aber sie sind wohl falsch über mich informiert. Nach meinem Tode kamen Informationen über meine Arbeit als Lebender ans Licht, die der Familie lieber unverhüllt geblieben sein wollten, aber wie dem auch sein, es kam raus, dass ich mich schon vor langer Zeit von der dunklen Seite abgewendet hatte. Ich führte zwei Leben, eines als machthungriger Verteidiger der Reinheit des Blutes und eines als Ehemann einer Muggelfrau. Doch sie wurde ermordet, und nicht einmal weil heraus kam, dass sie meine Frau war, einfach weil sie ein Muggel war. Und aus Kummer stürzte ich mich in den Tod. Aber da ein Bild, das mit einem magischen Klebefluch angebracht wurde nicht mehr zu lösen war, nur unter den Einflüssen von wirklich mächtiger Magie, und dazu wären einige kraftvolle Zauberer nötig, musste mein Bild hängen bleiben, und obwohl in den anderen Häusern der Malfoy Familie schwer zerstört, so blieb ich hier unbeschädigt. Lange lebte niemand in diesen Zimmern." „Nach dem Geruch zu urteilen der hier herrscht, haben Sie einwandfrei Recht!" Draco sah sich in dem Zimmer um und ihn durchfuhr ein Schauer, angesichts der heruntergekommenen Möbel. „Ich habe Sie lange beobachtet Mister Malfoy, aber mir ist in der langen Zeit, die Sie nun schon in dien Gemächern verbringen immer noch nicht klar geworden, was sie hier tun. Trotz meiner Bemühungen, die Zusammenhänge zu entschlüsseln, war es mir nicht möglich, die ganze Geschichte der Nacht, in der Sie hier ankamen, zusammenzubringen." Er sah erwartungsvoll auf den Jungen, der schwer seufzend zurück zu seinem Bett ging. „Tja, wenn ich die selber verstehen würde, dann wäre mir auch eindeu…" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich öffnete sich die Zimmertür und eine Person mit einem Tablett auf dem ein Glas Wasser stand im Türrahmen und blickte erschrocken auf Draco. „Oh, tut mir Leid, ich hätte wohl lieber anklopfen sollen. Ich dachte nur du würdest schlafen." Draco staunte nicht schlecht als er sah, wer da mit rotem Kopf und zittriger Stimme in seinem Zimmer stand. Es war Hermine Granger.

„Das wäre auf jeden Fall angebracht gewesen. Ich hätte grade mit sonst was beschäftigt sein können." Er sah sie höhnisch an und erkannte nun, warum sie immer noch in einem erhitzten Zustand war, er hatte zwar eine Pyjama- Hose an, aber kein Oberteil. „Erspar mir das Malfoy, ich will gar nicht von den perversen Absonderlichkeiten wissen, die du hier so treibst wenn du alleine bist." Sie stellt das Glas Wasser auf den Schreibtisch, der nahe bei der Tür stand und drehte sich zum gehen um. „Aber Granger, warum so verklemmt, ich dachte immer dir wäre nichts peinlich, wo du doch mit Potter und Weasley befreundet bist." Das Wort „Befreundet" hörte sich bei ihm wie eine Beleidigung an, was Hermine dazu brachte sich wieder umzudrehen und Malfoy mit scharfen Worten anzufahren. "Ich versteh dich nicht Malfoy, du bist in diesem Haus und wagst er tatsächlich rumzumeckern? Aber war etwas anderes zu erwarten von dir? Eigentlich nicht, wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein, zu denken, dass ….."

„Aber Granger, komm schon, als wärest du nicht wild darauf, mir Wasser zu bringen. Lässt Weasley dich nicht ran oder warum bist du so scharf mal jemanden mit nacktem Oberkörper zu sehen? Du brauchst gar nicht zu widersprechen, es ist das kleine Wiesel, da muss man eben Mitleid haben." Hermine warf Draco einen letzten giftigen Blick zu und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, aber nicht ohne die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.

Draco blickte ganz zufrieden drein, er genoss es immer noch sich mit den Blödi-Drillingen anzulegen. Ob nun nur mit einem oder mit allen gleichzeitig. Gab es etwas Schöneres?

„Mister Malfoy, Sie sollten wirklich mehr Taktgefühl beweisen beim Umgang mit jungen Mädchen. Mit dieser Einstellung werden Sie mal verbittert enden und einsam. Reich zwar, aber einsam." „Ganz ruhig Ari, wir reden hier von Hermine Granger, der Streberin schlechthin, die ihre Zeit mit Potti und dem Wiesel verbringt. Mehr muss ich dazu nicht sagen." Draco legte sich zurück ins Bett und deckte sich zu, doch bevor er die Augen schloss, kam erneut etwas von der anderen Seite des Zimmers. „Ich kenne Sie besser als Sie wissen, Mister Malfoy, Sie sind wie alle männlichen Malfoys in diesem Alter. Aber wenn Sie aggressiv gegenüber denen sind, die Ihnen das Leben gerettet haben, dann machen Sie einen ganz entscheidenden Fehler. Sie müssen immer daran denken, wen sie jetzt noch haben. es gibt nicht viele, die sich Ihrer angenommen hätten. Und die Sorgen, die sich die junge Dame, die Sie gerade so unelegant heraus befördert haben, um Sie gemacht hat, können Sie sich gar nicht vorstellen." Draco schloss die Augen, aber obwohl er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. das hielt wie üblich nicht lange an, aber immerhin wurde ihm klar, dass auch er einen Punkt hatte, an dem er angreifbar war.


	2. 0102

„So ein blöder Arsch, was bildet der sich eigentlich ein. Der denkt wohl, das wäre hier sein Haus. Ich meine, meinetwegen kann er sich auch an einem anderen Ort ausruhen oder was auch immer. Wenn er es noch mal wagen sollte mich zu beleidigen, dann werde ich ihm höchstpersönlich den Kopf abreißen." Hermine hatte die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen lassen und war in ihr Zimmer gestürmt. Sie warf sich wutentbrannt auf ihr Bett und schleuderte ihre Schuhe quer durchs Zimmer. Sie achtete nicht auf ihre Lautstärke und auch nicht auf das Teelicht aus Glas, das sie mit ihrem Schuh von der Fensterbank gefegt hatte. „He, was soll das denn?" Hermine erschrak als sie eine verschlafene und leicht schrille Stimme aus der Nähe des Fensters vernahm. Ginny! Die hatte sie ganz vergessen. „Oh man, tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht an dich gedacht!" Hermine ging auf das Bett mit dem zerknautscht aussehenden Mädchen zu und ließ sich am Fußende nieder. „Man, dein oller Schuh hat mich am Kopf getroffen. Na klasse, ich bekomme jetzt bestimmt eine riesige Beule!" Ginny setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Schläfe. Sie sah Hermine nicht ohne Grinsen an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich würde ja zu gerne wissen wird dich dazu gebracht hat so wütend zu werden. Aber ich kann es mir schon denken." Sie setzte ein überlegendes Lächeln auf und sah ihre Freundin viel sagend an. „Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst. Wer soll das bitte sein?" Hermine verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und streckte ihre langen Beine auf der Decke aus. „Genau das würde ich auch sagen. Ach komm, was hat er diesmal wieder angestellt?" Ginny verstärkte ihr Grinsen erneut und beugte sich ein wenig vor, so als würde sie sonst etwas verpassen. „Wenn du auf deinen Bruder hinaus willst, dann sag ich dir nur: DU SPINNST! Warum sollte er mich verärgern. Und das mitten in der Nacht." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Erstens weil es eben Ron ist und zweitens weil es euer liebstes Hobby ist euch zu ärgern und Punkt drei müsste dir ja wohl bekannt sein!" Ginny warf die Decke beiseite und stand aus ihrem Bett auf um ans Fenster zu treten. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Was sollte mir bekannt sein?" Hermine machte es sich in Ginnys Bett bequem und sah auf das rothaarige Mädchen, das sich just in dem Moment, in dem Hermine sich mit der Decke zudeckte, umdrehte. „He, das ist mein Bett." „Nur fünf Minuten zum Aufwärmen. Also sag schon." Ginny atmete tief durch und gab ihrer Stimme einen geheimnisvollen Unterton. „Na ja, es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, dass Ron dich mag. Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken. Er mag dich sogar sehr. Und sag nicht, dir wäre das nicht schon mal aufgefallen. Er sieht dich schon seid eurem dritten Jahr so an. Und das ist schon fast peinlich." Ginny nahm auf dem Schreibtischstuhl platz und zog ihr Nachthemd über ihre hochgezogenen Knie und warf ihrer Freundin einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Also, was sagst du dazu?" Doch die verschränkte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und starrte die Decke an. „Du übertreibst. Vorpubertäre Schwärmereien sind das gewesen. Das hat nichts zu sagen. Und du weißt doch, ich mag ihn auch sehr gerne. So wie Harry auch." Sie drehte ihren Kopf und blickte auf die gestalt am Fenster, deren Haare durch das Mondlicht in goldene Farben getaucht wurde. Ginny erwiderte jedoch „Nein, das ist mehr als irgendeine Schwärmerei. Ron mag dich nur als Kumpel, er mag dich als Mädchen." „ Na super, ich bin ja auch ein Mädchen. Es wäre ja auch ziemlich blöd, sollte er mich nicht als Mädchen mögen. "Er mag dich weil du bist wie du bist, weil du ein Mädchen bist und auch wie eins aussiehst. Er mag dich so wie Harry Cho mochte oder so wie ich Har…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Als sie merkte was sie gerade gesagt hatte schlug sie die Hände vor ihren Mund und senkte den Kopf. „Aha, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny- da lodern also doch noch Gefühle in dir. Und mir willst du etwas vormachen?" Hermine brach in ein glucksendes Lachen aus, das sich eher wie ein asthmakrankes Meerschweinchen anhörte. „Das ist nicht witzig. Überhaupt nicht. Und außerdem wollte ich nur sagen…" „Versuch nicht, dich rauszureden. Du magst ihn also immer noch. Und mir sagst du, da wäre nichts. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht!" Hermine bemühte sich zwar ihrer Stimme einen herben Unterton zu verleihen, doch sie scheiterte kläglich. Und das brachte Ginny noch mehr auf die Palme. „Das ist nicht wie du denkst. Ich mag Harry als Freund. So wie ich Neville mag. Aber würde ich deswegen mit ihm ausgehen?" Ginny stand vom Stuhl auf und fing an durchs Zimmer zu gehen, was hingegen Hermine ganz gewaltig auf die Nerven ging. „Würdest du deswegen mit ihm ausgehen? Meines Wissens bist du bereits mit ihm ausgegangen." Langsam würde Hermine die Sache zu blöd und sie stand aus ihrem bett auf und ging zu ihrem eigenen. „Ich bin mit ihm ausgegangen? Und wann soll das bitte gewesen sein? Da muss ich wohl im Koma gelegen haben!" „Dann werde ich deinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen. Was war denn mit dem Weihnachtsball?" Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von spöttisch über fragend bis hin zu erklärend. „Das war nicht so was wie ein Date. Überhaupt nicht. Neville hat mich gefragt und ich hab ja gesagt. Und zwar als Freundin, nicht als feste Freundin!" Hermine wirkte immer noch nicht sehr überzeugt und bohrte weiter nach. „Du willst also sagen, ich wart einfach nur zusammen. Und er gab keine Annäherungsversuche, und keine Knutscherei vorm ins Bett gehen?" „Nun ja, eigentlich doch!" Hermine starrte ihre Freundin an. „Du hast mit Neville rumgeknutscht? Wann? Wo ? Und wie war es?" Ginny verdrehte die Augen, antwortete dennoch. „Bevor wir in unsere Schlafsäle gegangen sind, nach dem Ball und er war in Ordnung. Aber wir haben beide gemerkt, dass es da nix gibt zwischen uns." Hermine starrte Ginny immer noch ungläubig an. „ Das hast du mir nie erzählt!" „Es war ja auch keine große Sache. Es war ein Kuss und gut. Aber weißt du was, wir kommen immer weiter vom Thema ab. Du wolltest mir eigentlich erzählen wer dich so aufgeregt hat." Hermines Gesicht bekam wieder einen sauren Ausdruck. „Na dreimal darfst du raten. Draco natürlich. Hat mich mal wieder blöd angemacht. Nur weil ich ihm ein Glas Wasser gebracht habe. So ein, ach keine Ahnung was ich da noch sagen soll…!" „Komm mal wieder runter. Du kennst den doch. Der ändert sich nie. Ein Malfoy bleibt ein Schwein. Egal wo er sich aufhält, mich welchen Leuten er rumhängt und was sonst noch."

Beide Mädchen lagen nun wieder in ihrem Betten und wollten sich wieder ihren Träumen hingeben als Ginny noch etwas in den Sinn kam. „Du hast mir noch nicht auf die Sache mit Ron geantwortet. Was sagst du dazu?" Hermine stöhnte laut und warf ein Kissen an die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Man Ginny, da ist nichts. Solange Ron sich wie ein Rind benimmt, läuft da nix!" „Aha, also würdest du es nicht ausschließen, dass da jemals was laufen könnte?" „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Ich mag ihn ja aber er ist nun mal Ron. Einfach ziemlich unorganisiert und trampelig. Ich komm mir immer mehr wie seine Mutter vor wenn ich mit ihm rede. Ich muss ihn auf seine Hausaufgaben hinweisen, darauf, dass es für die Prüfungen lernt. Ich muss ihn beruhigen wenn er Malfoy mal wieder verprügeln will. Das ist doch krank!" „Aber du kennst doch Jungs. Alle ziemlich unterentwickelt und bescheuert wenn sie so alt sind wie wir. Ich würde ja auch immer einen älteren nehmen. Aber der ändert sich auch noch. Dann fängt er auch mal an Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Fragt mich aber nicht wann das sein soll." Ginny fügte noch hinzu. „Er ist eben Ron. Aber er ist nett und hilfsbereit. Und das Herz brechen würde er einem nicht." Sie wartete auf eine Antwort aber sie bekam keine. „Hermine? Was denkst du?" „Ich weiß was du meinst. Aber nach der Sache mit Viktor weiß ich nicht was ich machen soll. Es kommt ja keine Initiative von Ron. Er ist beleidigt wenn ich mit anderen Jungs rede aber fragt mich nicht mal ob wir was machen wollen. Ich weiß gar nicht woran ich bei ihm bin!" „Glaub mir, der ist in einem regelrechten Liebeswahn. Aber in der Sache einfach zu verklemmt. Seine Zeit wird kommen. Vertrau mir."

„Gut, das werde ich. Aber nur unter der Bedingung wenn du mir erzählst was mit dir und Harry ist." Dieses Mal stöhnte Ginny laut auf und warf ebenfalls ein Kissen gegen die Wand. „Ich leugne nicht, dass da Gefühle für Harry waren, wie du ja weißt. Aber ich habe einen Freund wie du ebenfalls weißt. Und Dean ist echt nett. Diese Schwärmerei waren doch einfach nur Peinlich." „Dean ist nett, schon klar aber ist er auch der Richtige? Das bezweifle ich genauso wie du!" „Ich zweifle nicht." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie jedoch hinzu: „Na gut, das habe ich schon aber ich will auch meine Leben genießen und kann nicht nur warten bis der Richtige auf mich zukommt und mein Herz im Sturm erobert. Vorher müssen dann halt ein paar Fehlgriffe gemacht werden. „Ach Ginny, es ist schon schwer den Richtigen zu finden. Michael war ein Reinfall, Viktor auch nicht das Wahre. Und Dean ist nett aber sicher nicht der Traum deiner schlaflosen Nächte" Hermine schloss ihre Augen und fuhr mit sanfter Stimme fort. „Vielleicht wendet sich ja endlich mal alles zum Guten. Nach all den schlimmen Sachen die in den letzten Jahren passiert sind, kann es doch eigentlich nur besser werden. Vielleicht gehört da ja auch unser Liebesleben zu." Stille trat ein und die beiden Mädchen waren kurz vorm einschlafen als Ginny doch noch etwas einfiel. „Ach Hermine, das Teelicht was du in deiner blinden Wut zerstört hast, musst du mir ersetzten." Sie gähnte herzhaft und fuhr mit schläfriger Stimme fort. „Es ist ein Geschenk von Harry." Hermine bemerkte nur noch leise „Wem willst du was vormachen Ginny?" Doch das bekam sie schon nicht mehr mit. Ginny war eingeschlafen.


End file.
